1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle lower part structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As a vehicle lower part structure, there is a structure in which an energy absorbing member is arranged on a lower side of a rocker in order to absorb impact energy at a time of side impact. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-16822 (JP 10-16822 A) discloses a structure in which an energy absorbing member is arranged between a frame and a side step. Also, an example of a structure is disclosed as a modified example, in which a high-rigidity member is arranged between a frame and a side step so that the side step is able to absorb energy.
In a case where, for example, a side step and an energy absorbing member are integrated in order to improve load transmission performance at a time of side impact, it is necessary to fix the integrated object to a vehicle bottom part at a plurality of locations in a vehicle width direction. This makes it difficult to align positions of fixing regions. Meanwhile, in a case where, for example, an energy absorbing member is arranged between a frame and a side step, and the side step is structured to be able to absorb energy in order to ensure mountability on a vehicle bottom part and improve energy absorbing performance further, an impact load is not transmitted sufficiently to the energy absorbing member if the side step is inclined at a time of side impact. Therefore, there is a room for improvement in terms of enhancement of energy absorbing performance at a time of side impact.